Story of a Girl
by ForeverLoner
Summary: songfic oneshot DxS Sam is sad, so how does Danny make her feel better?


**AN: Okay, this is my first songfic, so be nice. I know it's kinda short but whatever. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own Danny Phantom or the song, "Story of a Girl". Danny Phantom is owned by Nick and the oh-so famous Butch Hartman. The song, "Story of a Girl" is owned by the great band, Matchbook Romance.**

_Lyrics_

**'Thinking'**

"Speaking"

--

Danny's POV

Today is Friday, which means, it's Movie Marathon Night. It's Sam's turn to host the marathon tonight. Tucker was sick so he couldn't come. It is going to be just me and Sam.

**'7:55 p.m., I guess I'll go now since I'm supposed to be there by 8 p.m.'**

I went ghost and flew to Sam's house. I got there in a few seconds since she doesn't live that far away from me. I knew since Sam's parents weren't there that I could just faze in. I was on my way to her basement when I saw a hallway full of pictures of Sam.

**'She won't if I take a detour for a minute or two.'**

The pictures started from when Sam was a baby all the way up to her age now.

_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles. _

I realized that there was something really different in the more present pictures. She looked more sad.

**'I know Sam never smiles in the pictures but she never used to look really sad. I wonder what's wrong with her? I guess I'll ask her. I better go find her.'**

I went to her room only to find Sam wasn't there. I checked her bathroom.

**'No Sam, she's probably in the theater already'** I fazed down into the home theater and saw Sam. She was on the floor...crying. **'I wonder what's wrong?'**

_How many days in a year  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears?  
I can be so insincere  
Making the promises never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearing the holes in the souls of her shoes  
How many days disappear?  
You look in the mirror so how do you choose? _

I turned back into my human form and walked up to Sam. "Sammy, what's wrong?" I asked her. She jumped a little.

"Nothing," She said. I saw her try to stop crying but she didn't succeed.

"Sam, if nothing were wrong, would you be crying?"

She didn't respond she just crying. I pulled her into a hug. Her tears started to get on my shirt but I didn't care. "Sam, please tell me what's wrong?" I asked her once more.

"You won't care," She replied.

_And the clothes that you wear  
Look swell the next day  
Your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say.  
This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles. _

"Sam! Don't say that! You know I will always care for you!" At this point, Sam stopped crying but she still looked really sad. "Do you know why I will always care for you?" I asked her.

"Because we're best friends," She answered me apathetically.

"Yes, but also because," I took a deep breathe.

**'I can do this.'**

"Because I love you Sam," I could tell she was really shocked.

"Really?" She said hopefully.

"Yes Sam, I love you. It's okay if you don't love me just please don't let our friendship be ruined because of this," I told her.

_How many lovers would stay?  
Just to put up with this shit day after day  
How did we wind up this way?  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say  
As long as we stand here waiting  
Wearing the clothes on the souls of our shoes  
How do we get there today?  
When we're walking too far for the price of her shoes. _

Sam just smiled. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. "No, Danny, I do love you," She told me. After she said those words, all I did was smile. I saw Sam look at me lovingly. We started to lean in.

At this moment I felt her thighs against mine. It felt as if time were going by more slowly than before. We were merely two inches apart. I decided to speed up the process and closed up the gap between us. I felt as if Sam and I were the only ones in the world.

_And the clothes that you wear  
Look swell the next day  
Your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say.  
This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles. _

I felt her hands in my hair. My hands went to her waist. The kiss was becoming more intense by the second. I was pulling her in for more and I felt her do the same. We separated for a second just to breath. We quickly began to kiss again. This kiss was way more intense than the last one. Neither Sam or me noticed that I turned into Danny Phantom and we were floating in the air. We separated once again.

"Whoa! When did you turn into Phantom?" She asked me.

_And the clothes that you wear  
Look swell the next day  
Your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say. _

"I think it was when we doing this," I stopped speaking and kissed her. She quickly returned the kiss. This was shorter than the other two but still intense. We started to separate from each other.

"What are you guys doing!?"

We turned our heads to see where that voice came from. We came upon the bottom of the staircase and saw Tucker there in shock. I saw Sam turn red and I realized that I was already red.

"Uh..." Me and Sam said at the same time.

_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her. _

I brought us down to the floor. I let go of Sam and turned back into Danny Fenton.

"How much of that did you happen to see and why are you here, I thought you were sick?" I asked Tucker. Tucker came out of his state of shock and just stood there smiling. He finally said something after like two minutes.

"Oh, not really that much, just your make-out session with Sam and I'm here because I convinced my mom I was better and she let me come over" He replied. Me and Sam blushed even more than before. Sam started to walk towards me.

_This is the story of a girl  
Her pretty face she hid from the world  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
I absolutely love her. _

"Well, if you saw it once, I guess you won't mind if we do it again" (A/N: Not like that you perverts!)

Before Tucker could respond, Sam and I were already kissing. This one was less intense since we were aware that Tucker was in the room.

"My eyes!!" Tucker yelled as he ran upstairs. Sam and I separated from our kiss.

"Well, at least he's gone now," Sam giggled a little at my comment. We started kissing like our lives depended on it. For the rest of the night all we did was make-out, we completely forgot about our Movie Marathon night. And frankly, neither me or Sam cared.

_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles!  
When she smiles! _

--

**Well, that's it folks. Hope ya liked it. Please review. No flames allowed. Also I have another contest going on.**

**Prize:**** You get to tell me a plot and I have to write a story about it.**

**Rules:**

**Give your answer in a review.**

**One review per user**

**Anonymous reviews do not count**

**The plot must be about Danny Phantom**

**Also, if you want it to be a romance, the only couples I do are: Danny/Sam, Tucker/Valerie, and Tucker/Jazz**

**The Question:**

**What is my favorite color? I'm making this way to easy for you guys but whatever**


End file.
